Destiny Calls
by AxeO'War
Summary: A one shot slash fic I made. Anubis decided to recruit the legendary Prince of Thief Robin Hood to become a recruiting agent for his elite Jackal Guards Corps. And nine centuries later, Robin Hood and Anubis ended up Zootopia, preparing to recruit new warriors into the new Cyber Commando Regiment of Anubis's elite army.


**Destiny calls**

The desert can be a lonely place, an arid wasteland constantly baked by the sun and ever shifting landscapes. The thought that somebody would let himself be lost here water, food and shelter is insanely suicidal. But that doesn't stop a certain red fox from getting himself lost here. A lone fox, whose name would forever be immortalized in legend, as Robin Hood, was trekking his way across the sand. His bearing was North East, heading towards a ruin of ancient Ewegyptian civilization. There was no earthly explanation as to why and how did Robin get here, only a hooded figure came to him in Sherwood Forest with an offer that enticed his curiosity. Once Robin has accepted the offer of all worldly treasure with a stroke of his quill, gales blew over and lift him high to the heaven. Once he was down on solid ground again, Robin found himself laying on the desert.

"What the devil was that gale? I better find me some answers before I become worm food here." He mumbled, feeling rather foolish by accepting the offer of a stranger he had not met before. However, his troubles were soon laid to rest when his eyes catches glimpses of an awesome temple on an isle in the middle of the Nile. "Ooh-de-lally. If only Johnny o' boy can see this with me, he'd be rolling like a ball to the riverbank." Said Robin as his mouth remains agape. He made his way across the sand dunes and swim over the river over to the temple itself.

The vulpine was astonished, he has seen chapels, great cathedrals and monasteries before, but an ancient temple from thousands of years before was not one of those. The pillars were made from alabaster stones, the sculptures and statues of the various Pagan Gods of old were covered in a shiny layer of paint that seem to stand the test of time. "Magnificent, so this is where my treasure is promised to be hidden." Robin remarked as he took time to marvel the statue of a black Jackal God. He was all alone in the temple, nevertheless, a whisper can be heard in the wind, calling him to follow its voice. "Robin...Robin...there is a task you must take, a destiny you must answer." The voice called to with bone chilling effect. "Who's there? I know you're stalking me." Robin retorted, keeping his guards up despite lacking weapons.

"I shall reveal myself if you wish. But be warned, daring mortal, you would regret wishing for an early meeting." The voice became hissing sounds behind the red fox as a wind gusts over and gather the sands around him into a veil covering Robin Hood. "Not again!" He gulped at the sight, but it was too late to back out and by the time the veil was lifted, Robin was left in a rather revealing outfit. A Harem outfit with a green loin cloth made from fine Oriental silk, jewelry was decorated on the vulpine with golden bracelets on both hands and an emerald on his forehead. "What in the name of? What is this thing?" Robin cried out, shocked at the outfit that was on him. Despite the embarrassment he must get over, he must admit, it fits him rather well nonetheless.

He glanced around and found that the temple was gone, he was no longer in a ceremonial location but now, he is in a palace with warm candle lights and glimmering floor. A place of royalty Robin had always hoped to visit, and now it has come true and beyond his expectations, the sanctuary of royalty he found himself in is in more comfortable than Prince John's forebodings fortress. "I have been waiting for you Robin, for a long time. Finally, the time has come for us to meet and settle our matters." Robin turned around as swift as the wind and found who has been calling to him in dreams and in his waking moments. "Who are you?" He asked sheepishly at the sight of a tall, athletic and elegant black Jackal. "I am Anapa, or as you would call, Anubis, God of embalming and mummification. I called upon you for a great task burdening on our shoulders." Anubis calmly reply in kind, his words were melodically, calming and enchanting to Robin.

"Well ooh-de-lally, you could simply come to see me in Sherwood Forest, no need to drag me here." He naively remark, little does he know, Anubis has a rather...interesting way of bargaining with his inductees. The Jackal hung cape and hood on a statue, he himself was naked save for some of the jewelry on him such as golden necklace and bracelets. Consequently, the fox glanced down almost on instinct, staring at Anubis's sheathed canine cock with unflinching focus. His eyes gained a lustful, predatory glare much to Anubis's liking. "Let us discuss matters in a more secluded space, my lovely inductee." With a loving pet from Anubis on Robin's well rounded foxy head, the Prince of Thieves felt an increasingly strong desire to feel Anubis all over him.

The two went over to a private chamber with rug covered floor and soft pillows all around for their comforts. Anubis gave a hand sign to Robin Hood instilling confidence in the vulpine to dance and show off his body features and physiology to the god. No longer able to hold himself in, Robin broke out into belly dancing, his legs parted and his torso began to shake and curve back and forth and his arms touching and feeling his own fur's soft and warm characteristics. He hummed and continue to dance, showing off his athletic body and well rounded ass to Anubis; enjoying the vulpine's form was one thing, but Anubis was feeling a primal desire of his own demanding him to hilt this fox to his ranks.

His jackal cock began to harden and erect upward, he stroke his chin and grin at the sight of Robin's paw lifted the loin cloth to tease his own package. "Excellent, you are truly worthy to be part of the Jackal Guards. Come here Robin, my dear inductee, unstrap that loin cloth and let begin the ceremony."; "No need to ask twice." He smiled. Robin likewise threw off his loin cloth and lay down on all four, lifting his tail up and show his bare ass to Anubis. The Jackal god didn't hesitate, he held Robin's butt stocks firmly with one hand and gripping his tail with the other. He hilted the fox, driving his cock hard and deep into the tight fox's tail hole. Robin gasped at his tunnel's intruder, its flesh wall massage Anubis's cock as he continues his love making at even more frantic pace.

Anubis retracts and thrusts in and out at an even faster pace, not once did he relent, forcing both of them to moan and pant, their sweats covered their fur as Anubis feeling himself ready to unleash his seeds into Robin's body and claim the fox. "Oh please, don't relent my lord. Go through with it!" He begged, Anubis made one last push and with it, his torrent of seeds filled Robin, forcing the fox to make his cock erect and leak itself. "Excellent. Now to make you understand your place in the corps." He snarled in satisfaction, pulling out of Robin's stuffed rear and laid a kiss on the fox's lips, he filled his divine power into Robin's heart and soul. A warm sensation and glowing light engulf Robin's body, first it flashes but then it glow ever stronger, overwhelming Robin's senses and assaulting his awareness until his eyes were as bright as the lighthouse itself.

In his peripheral vision, Robin saw the world as a shade of grey with items of interest glowing white. Sounds became echoes in a void and smells were rendered into trails in the air for him to follow. All this happened while Anubis was busy stroking and massaging Robin's cock. The gentle touch by the god soon rendered the male vulpine from a mere mortal thief into a demigod, ready to serve Anubis's bidding. "Are you ready for your due, my dear?" He chuckled and massaged Robin's chest, encouraging the fox to obey his words, "I am willing to follow you to the end of time itself." the fox whispered back, sounding satisfied with the love making Anubis and him had made moments ago. The dark jackal withdrawal from Robin's shaft, leaving the fox squirm and bask in the after glow of being baptized, he panted and heaved while laying in Anubis's warm embrace. Once his eyes ceased glowing, he came back to his senses and began to raise some awkward questions to his captor.

"What are you trying to do me? Kidnapping me and dress me in this humiliating outfit! That is preposterous!" Anubis mused as Robin struggle to break free, he like the fox's spirit and his ability to ward off enchantment and hypnotic spells. Truly, an excellent agent of the Jackal Guards, "You don't know how important you are to the Jackal Guards, Robin Hood. Your ability to ward off my enchantment spells is most impressive, combined with your physical prowess, you are an indispensable warrior." Confused by the jackal's tempting examination, Robin soon realized what had they done and was near to breaking out of his grasp before being disabled by a kiss on his lips. A passionate kiss that sealed him as part of the Guards, his mind was filled with visions of Anubis's intention for him. Inducting him from the mortal realm, baptized him into a demigod and making him a recruiting agent of the Jackal Guards. All this to fight a universal evil named Apep or Apophis as the Greek and the Western World would call him.

Their tongues lash out at one another, vying for dominance with Robin Hood's tongue showing prominence, seducing and exciting Anubis's with masterful manipulation and French Kissing excellence. Ecstasy filled the air with Anubis's withdrawal from the frantic kiss, Robin was perfect for the Corps without saying anything else. "You are ready, Robin Hood, now and forever more. Let us go and show you to your future duties." Anubis brought Robin up on his legs and tied up the loin cloth to neatly wrapped around Robin's package into an erotic bulge in green wrappings. With a snap of his fingers, wind and sands transported them to what appeared to be a tomb, with a sarcophagus in the middle of the burial chamber. Robin couldn't make out the hieroglyphs but he had a bad feeling about it, sensing the uneasiness in Robin, Anubis moved over to comfort him. "No Robin, this tomb is for you, your chamber of interest is this way." He led the fox to what looks like an armory with swords, spears and shields and all sorts of exotic weapons from ages ago.

There Anubis gave Robin Hood a tattoo of a skulking jackal holding a Khopesh in its mouth, the tattoo on Robin's right hand marked him as an agent recruiting new warriors for the Corps. "What do you want me to do? Beside fighting of course." He asked, "Fighting would be second, you will not shed blood, no, you will recruit new followers. The Jackal Guards need new blood and fresh warriors to bolster its rank. I gave you the vision to seek out worthy souls, for all life until Apep is defeated and reclined, you will recruit warriors of righteous qualities and bravery unmatched. That is all I ask of you." The red fox sighed at the relief from the prospect of actually fighting a dark god of chaos and his lackeys. But to Robin's troubled mind, what would befall on his Maid Marian? Or Little John, or the folks of Nottinghamshire? "What about my friends and family? I can not just leave them at a drop of a hat and off to some millennium war." Understanding the fear and apprehension of Robin Hood, Anubis sighed and thought it over for a minute or two.

The fox was right, he can not be taken away from his life in all of a sudden, but his corps require someone as skillful a thief as Robin Hood to built up its espionage arm. Therefore, a solution is required to fix this conundrum. "I can not take you away from your life, true, but I require your skills Robin, so I think I have a proposal that would fit our situation perfectly." Robin's eyes widened, he leaned closer to listen carefully with both of his ears perched up. Anubis snapped his finger and a blinding light covered Robin's eyes, overwhelmed him and he was in a deep trance. Once he had woken up, he was in Nottinghamshire, lying on his hammock, was it all a dream? It must have been, Little John was cooking their lunch and Robin was still in his signature green shirt and hat. _"Remember Robin, Destiny calls, you must not forsake it or you will spell doom on all you love."_ The same voice whispered out to him, so it wasn't a dream, or perhaps, the god was manipulating his mind? Robin was left with endless questions, and no earthly answer can help solve them for him.

900 years later

In a dark chamber filled with machines and numerous computer monitors, Anubis paced back and forth, waiting for his agent to arrive as ordered. This experiment is a massive step forward in his reorganization and restructuring efforts of the Jackal Guards and projecting their presence into the Mortal Realm. Just when his patient was about to run out, the sound skylight opening and closing, followed by footsteps pacing closer and closer to him. "Right on time, Mr. Hood. Only 5 minutes late." He commented, Robin Hood was in a tuxedo get up, a rather sophisticated outfit for him to enter ceremonious events without being overly exposed to rival agents. "I tried not to. I hope that this experiment of your is worth it. And once this millennium war with Apep is over, you better send me to the Afterlife for my final resting." Robin growled, sounding frustrated and hateful as ever. But all he need was one decisive victory and Anubis would be more than gladly to release Robin Hood from the bindings of the Corps.

"Don't you worry about it, I keep to my part of the deal and you can be assured that I will not break it." With that, Robin Hood reluctantly stripped himself naked, showing his bare body and athletic built for the Jackal to inspect. Anubis was holding a needle of Nanites in his hand, the same type provided to him by the allies he made just a week ago. He injected the Nanites into Robin's arm, letting the substance travel in his blood stream and down into his testicles, transforming whatever sperms he might have into even more Nanites, converting his balls into a miniature Nanites factory and his cock into a Nanites injector. The process clearly mimicked mating practices by mammals, with Robin clenching his teeth, the Nanites traveled up and around his body, converting his limbs into synthetic materials, forming circuit lines, organs were converted into mechanical components and his torso was now covered in a thick black synthetic sheet of circuit lines.

Eventually, Robin's brain was infested with Nanites, carefully mechanizing some of the brain and implanting cybernetic interface implants into the brain to help its transformation into computer capable of processing the volume of data. Consequently, the final stage of the transformation left Robin in a comatose state, his body stand lifeless as his eyes were became LED lights display. Automated mechanical arms grafted armor plates on Robin's body, securing and gelding them into place, one piece at a time. Eventually the chassis of a red fox was completed with a green crotch plate gelded into place with air lock mechanism. "Are you ready to recruit our new warriors?" Anubis asked, knowing full well that Robin's system was now operational. "Yes, let's try our hand on some of the Police Department's fine officer." Robin replied with a partially synthesized voice as his eyes flashed to life and his head rotated upward to look at Anubis directly in the face.


End file.
